


Practice Makes Perfect

by LordofKavaka



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Archery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Requited Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teaching, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofKavaka/pseuds/LordofKavaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard decides to teach Kahlan how to use a bow and arrow. He gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by a scene from Stone of Tears, where Richard teaches Kahlan to shot with a bow and arrow. Since Mr. Goodkind does not like fanfics based on his books (a silly notion in my opinion, he should flattered that fans want to even do such a thing), I have adapted and changed it to fit into the universe of Legend of the Seeker.

Kahlan groaned. Why did she let him talk her into this? They had been enjoying a rather simple day of relaxation. Spirits knows they needed it after sealing the tear in the veil and defeating the Keeper of the Underworld. Not to mention, since discovering he was immune to her confessor's touch, Kahlan was brimming to the point of overflowing with her need for him. She had resisted her urges, her wants, and her desires for far too long. It was far past time that they finally indulged in one another. Kahlan wanted to feel that connection, the collision of mind and body that promised so much pleasure and euphoria that she was aching to feel it. But Richard had to be a worrywart.

"He's still out there, Kahlan," Richard had growled softly, his brown eyes blazing with the intensity to keep her safe. "And… and he has Nicci with him. Spirits knows what he is planning to do with her."

It was true. When they had returned to that ruined village, they found no sign of the sorceress that had stolen some of her powers and confessed her. Kahlan was still shocked and appalled that such a thing had occurred, but not as much as she was over her actions as a confessed slave to that evil sorceress. Richard still had the scar on his chest to prove it. One mark had disappeared, while another remained. It pained her every time she saw it, marring his hard chest, knowing that she had placed it there.

Tugging her cloak tighter around her frame, Kahlan braced herself against the icy cold wind. The tall grass in the fields swayed around them as Richard marched them out away from the trees. Zedd was still sleeping, and Cara… well, to be honest, Kahlan had no idea where the Mord'Sith had disappeared, but still, it was kind of her to make herself scarce, no doubt knowing what the Mother Confessor wanted to do with the Seeker.

A strong gust of wind picked up, flapping and pulling at their cloaks as they walked along in silence. Richard's brow was lowered and he looked determined. When he had broached the idea to her, Kahlan had readily agreed, thinking that he wanted to take her someplace private, where they could finally make love. But then he turned and snatched up the bow and quiver, declaring that today he was going to teach her how to shoot.

She scowled, sullenly.  _I already know how to shoot a bow and arrow_ , she grumbled to herself as she kicked a loose rock into the thick rolling grass that surrounded them. So lost in her internal brooding, Kahlan was unaware that Richard had stopped and she bumped into him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow, catching her with his strong arms before she fell.

"Kahlan? Are you all right?" he asked, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Yes, I'm fine," she nearly snapped back. She closed her eyes and took a deep. "I'm fine, Richard, please, set me down."

Richard gave an unconvinced nod, but did as she asked, placing her back down on her feet. "All right," he said, then smirked a boyish grin that melted her heart. "Ready for some target practice."

Oh, how she wished he had said something else. Something that involved ripping each other's clothes off and creating some warmth in this dastardly cool autumn.

XXX

 _So he had planned this_ , Kahlan thought, almost dejectedly, wishing he had spent his energy planning something else. She squinted into the distance and eyed what appeared to be bundles of brownish grass tumbled together with string to resemble men. He had even found some white mud and had even painted targets across their grassy chests.

Kahlan watched in stubborn indifference as he tossed his cloak aside and raised the bow, notching an arrow in. The wind picked up and pulled at her long hair. She grinned, hoping the sight of her hair flying wildly about her would entice him. Richard arched his neck a bit and gave her a smug smirk, before turning to face the targets. His brow lowered and he disappeared, his focus completely on the targets. Kahlan took a deep breath through her nose and crossed her arms under her breasts.  _Well, if he's planning on snuggling tonight, he's going to be disappointed_ , she nodded to herself with satisfaction.

"Okay, now watch this, Kahlan," Richard said, though he gave no other sign that he was aware of her presence.

The arrow whistled through the air, denying the wind advantage. There was a  _thwack_ ing noise and one of the grass-men swayed slightly from the impact. Richard grinned triumphantly. Quickly notching another arrow, he sent it out at once, hitting the target on the exact same spot, splitting the previous arrow in twain. All right, that was impressive, especially considering how awful windy it was. So, she permitted him a raised eyebrow in congratulations.

"Impressive, Seeker," she said, trying to sound not too impressed.

Richard feigned a frown. "I'd like to see you do better," he suggested, prompting her by holding out the bow.

Kahlan raised an eyebrow, appraising it for a moment. "I don't know," was all she could mutter. Spirits, why was she suddenly so nervous.

"Come on, Kahlan," Richard said, sounding like a disappointed parent. "I'm going to need to judge how you are now, so I can see where to improve your technique."

"Improve  _my_  technique!" she hooted, and then harrumphed, grabbing the bow from him and pushing him aside as she grabbed an arrow from the quiver. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on notching it.  _Spirits, please don't let me embarrass myself_ , she quickly thought as she raised the bow and arrow, taking aim.

Kahlan squinted, staring off into the distance. Now that she was actually in position, she had the sinking feeling she was going to miss. The grass-men seemed too far away for her to hit. How had Richard done it? It seemed impossible. Gritting her teeth, intent on not being condescended to, Kahlan pulled back and let go. The arrow flew out. It had not gone that far until the wind knocked it off course and it impacted the ground to the right of the particular grass target she had aimed at.

"Damn!" she hissed under her breath.

Richard chuckled. "Not bad… not bad at all."

"Oh?" she huffed, thinking he was just patronizing her.

"No, really," Richard said, taking note of her expression. "Take a couple more shots."

Kahlan softened somewhat and nodded. "All right." She did her best, trying some different angles and pulling back with different tension, but each time, her arrows either fell short or completely missed the target. Letting out a frustrated breath, she huffed a strand of loose hair away from her eyes.

Glancing over her shoulder, she gave him a stare. "Well, aren't you going to instruct me?" Kahlan questioned. "Or are you just planning on staring at my backside all day?" She allowed him a quick flash of her special smile, before suppressing it, wanting to remain angry at him for not whisking her away to some secluded spot to make her his through physical bliss.

Richard grinned, his warm brown eyes glazing over with what she hoped was desire as he came up behind her. His arms came around her, and for a moment she thought her wish was going to come true. But then his hands bypassed her breasts. He adjusted her hand on the bow, and placed his fingers on the string. She bit the inside of her cheek, annoyed, but covered it with her confessor's mask.

"Here, do this," he spoke softly, his lips so close to her ear she could feel his warm breath dancing across the flesh of her neck, giving her tingles all over. "You can't get any power or be steady enough holding the arrow with your thumb and knuckle or your first finger that way. Hold the bowstring back with your first three fingers, like this, nesting the arrow between the first two. And pull with your shoulder too. You don't need to pull on the arrow, just concentrate on holding back the string. The arrow will take care of itself. See? Isn't that better?"

Despite herself, Kahlan gave him a grin. "It is, with your arms around me."

"Pay attention to what you're doing," Richard scolded, shaking his head like one of the wizard tutors she had had as a young confessor.

Kahlan raised her chin defiantly, and took aim. She let go and the arrow went flying out.

"Better," Richard nodded. "Now, try again."

Shooting him a glare, she rolled her eyes, but allowed a small smile, before doing what he told her. After several more shots, she was gaining some confidence and thought she might have even hit one of the bundles of grass once. Beaming with self-pride, Kahlan grabbed another arrow and notched it into place. Pulling back the bowstring, she took aim, focusing on the grass-man she had been targeting, sadistically imagining it with Richard's face. Sucking in a quick breath, and releasing it slowly, Kahlan felt for sure that this time she was going to hit the damn thing.

 _Now_ , she thought, preparing to release the tension on the bowstring.

Suddenly, his fingers danced across her stomach, tickling her. She doubled over, squealing and laughing, trying to get his fingers off her. "Stop it!" Kahlan laughed breathlessly, trying to spin out of his reach. "Stop it! Richard! I can't shoot when you're doing that!"

Chuckling softly, Richard stood back and placed his hands on his hips. "You have to be able to."

Catching her breath, Kahlan shot him a glare, and glowered at him. "What do you mean?" she inquired, almost snappishly. She had enjoyed his hands on her, even if he had been tickling her, but she was still pissed it had only been that and nothing more.

Richard arched his eyebrow at her, giving her an expression that he thought she was being impossible. "Besides being able to hit what you want, you have to be able to shoot no matter what is happening," he said, speaking calmly, yet with a note of a stern tutor. "If you can't shoot when you're laughing, how can you shoot when you're afraid? Just you and the target, that's all that exists. Nothing else matters. Nothing else is there. You block everything else out.  _Everything_."

Kahlan huffed and rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous, Richard," she groaned. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Damn it, Kahlan!" Richard suddenly burst. "Rahl is out there! With Nicci!"

"So?" she shrugged her shoulders. "He has no powers, and D'Hara is still fragmented. Even with Nicci, I doubt he'll be much of a threat."

Richard took a deep breath and glanced up at the sky, shaking his head. "Spirits help me, Kahlan, but I somehow can't believe that," he groaned.

Swallowing hard, and losing her anger, she inclined her head. "All right," she spoke softly, giving a nod.

"You have to be able to make the shot under pressure. Or else… have a tree close by you can climb," he continued with his instructions.

"You really think we're going to be attacked?" she asked.

His shoulders slumped. "I don't know," Richard admitted. "But I just want to make sure… just in case anything happens."

Kahlan gave a nod of her head. "I'll try, Richard," she was genuine now, no longer feeling peeved or angered at him. She understood where he was coming from, and frankly, she agreed. They needed to be prepared for anything. If past experienced had taught them anything, it was that once one stone was pushed out of the way, there was always one much bigger and heavier that was still blocking the way. "But Richard… you can do it because you have the gift."

"Nonsense," Richard shook his head. "The gift has nothing to do with it. It's simple concentration. And besides, I gave up my Han to Nicci."

"Yes, you may have," Kahlan inclined her head. "But… well, I wasn't planning on telling you this, Zedd wanted to, thought he could make it a big surprise…"

"What are you saying?" Richard creased his brow.

"Well, apparently, when… when I… I killed you," she forced it out through a sudden manifestation of tears.

"Shh," Richard consoled her, wrapping his arms around her and tenderly rubbing his fingers up and down her back. "It's all right. I'm okay. I'm here."

She buried her head in his chest, and sucked in a breath, inhaling his scent. "Nicci had been killed by Cara, and she died, before Rahl revived her with his loyal Mord'Sith," Kahlan spoke softly, sniffling slightly. "According to Zedd, before Cara managed to bring you back with the Breath of Life, your Han reunited with you in the Underworld. And… and when you came back… came back to me… it—your Han—came with you."

Kahlan felt Richard intake a quick breath, obviously stunned by this revelation. She knew he hadn't really cared for having the gift, but he did. He had it. It was a part of him. And if he could love her, confessor powers and all, then the least he could do was embrace all that he was as well. Before he could say anything more, Kahlan pushed back from him and wiped her eyes.

"Show me," she said, trying to distract him from the shock of having been informed his Han had been restored. She grimaced slightly, knowing Zedd was going to give her an earful, but she didn't care. Richard deserved to know and Zedd had been waiting too long. She groaned inwardly… just like Richard had been holding off on making sweet love to her. Grumbling softly, she bent down and retrieved another arrow, notching it as she straightened up. "Here. Talk me through it, okay?"

Richard blinked, coming out of his trance, and nodded, quickly returning to the lessons he had planned out for the day. Taking a shallow breath, he came up behind her again, gently pulling her hair off her neck. She smiled softly, loving the feel of his touch, and completely aware of how he had taken the opportunity to breathe in her scent. He thought he was being all subtle and nonchalant, but she knew what he was up too.

He leaned close, looking over her shoulder, and whispered in her ear as she drew the bowstring back. He whispered what she should feel, how she should breathe, where she should look, what she should see. Without intending it, he was actually turning her on. She could feel the warmth coalescing in her core.

"Kahlan," his breath was warm against her neck.

"Hmm? Yes?" she murmured, her cheeks flushing with arousal.

"Focus," he chided, chuckling softly.

"But it's so  _hard_ …," she whined like a little girl. Kahlan let out a breathy laugh. "You honestly have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

"I think I do," he said, arching his neck just so slightly to tease her with a brief kiss against her pulse point, causing her to shiver, and making the wetness in her center to grow. "Now focus."

Kahlan shifted and grinned. "I'll try."

"Do…," he instructed. "Don't try… Kahlan. Do."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, pulling up her training from her youth in how to suppress feelings and emotions. "Yes, Richard."

Richard gave a nod, and then continued in his instruction. He talked in a way that made the words melt into nothing. Before she knew, she was following each one of his words. All of her focus centered on the target, everything else winked out, ceasing to exist. The target seemed to grow larger in her vision, almost as if it was drawing the arrow to it. He always had a way of making her do things without understanding them.

Kahlan relaxed her muscles and exhaled, holding herself still without taking another breath. _Yes_. She could feel it, feel the target. She knew when it was time, when it was right. Lightly, like the wings of a butterfly, the arrow left on its own accord, as if it had a mind of it's own. In the dead silence that rang in her ears, she could see the feathers clear the bow, feel the bowstring fly back, hitting her outstretched arm. The target was calling the arrow to it. And the arrow went to it, impacting in the dead center of the X that Richard had drawn with white mud.

In a rush, her lungs filled. Her entire body seemed to tingle with sensations. It was almost like when she released her powers. The rush, the euphoria of it, was almost overwhelming. She almost collapsed against it. Spirits, if this was how she felt after he had touched her with his Han, how would it feel when they finally connected in that most intimate of ways!

"Spirits, Richard," she murmured as he held her up, her head buried in the crook of his neck. "That… that was wonderful." She backed up, catching her breath. "It came to me. The target actually came to me!"

Richard grinned proudly. "See? I told you that you could do it."

Delighted, Kahlan leaned up and kissed him, ramming her lips against his. He was taken aback, but soon relaxed and wrapped her tighter into his arms. Breaking away to suck in oxygen, Kahlan smiled. "I didn't do it," she asserted. "It was you. You touched me with your magic. I just happened to be holding the bow."

"No. You did it, Kahlan. It was all you," he countered, smiling broadly down at her, brushing her hair away from her face, his fingertips skimming against her skin, sending shivers of anticipation down her spine. "All I did was show you how. That's what teaching is. That's all I was doing." He paused, and stepped back, moving his hands to her shoulders. "Now." He turned her back towards the targets. "Do it again."

They tried it again. Without him speaking the words, the arrow fell short, or missed. Reluctantly, he positioned himself behind her, and whispered into her ear, guiding her. She shot more arrows. After each successive shot, Richard would speak less, and by the end, she was doing it without him, not always, but now and then, she was able to do it. Her mind was well tuned enough to be able to tell when she was doing it herself, without him. And it was exactly like he had described it, like an intense concentration, where everything else meant nothing.

As she started to perfect blocking the world out as she aimed, he began to do things to try to distract her. At first, he just rubbed her stomach. It made her smile until he told her to stop thinking about what he was doing and think only about what she must do. After spirits knows how long, she could shoot while he tickled her. But only sometimes. And each time she did it, it was exhilarating. It was almost as euphoric as she imagined it would feel with him pressed between her legs. Kahlan could not do it very often, when she did, it was wonderful. The feeling was almost addictive.

"It's magic," she declared, lowering the bow and staring off into the horizon. "That's what your doing. Magic."

"No, it's not," Richard countered. "Everyone can do it. Cara can do it, and she doesn't have magic."

She gave him a look.

"All right, she has some magic, but not the kind you're talking about," he relented, giving her a grin. "All it takes is practice."

"Practice makes perfect?" Kahlan question, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course, yes," Richard bobbed his head in agreement.

A wicked thought came to her mind. Kahlan bit her lower lip and gave him a sidelong glance. "Okay, then if practice makes perfect, shouldn't you be practicing as well?"

"I… um… this was… about…," Richard stammered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Uh huh?" she raised her eyebrow teasingly. A smirk spread across her lips and she pushed the bow into his arms. "You shoot. I tickle."


	2. Perfect

Tickle. In retrospect it was probably an odd choice of words, because she did far more than tickle, that's for sure.

Richard notched an arrow and looked at her suspiciously. He knitted his eyebrows together and turned his eyes, staring out with intensity at the target in the distance. Kahlan grin and stepped up behind him. "Time to see if you are really as good as you think you are."

When he pulled the bowstring back, she tickled his ribs, mercilessly. He didn't even flinch, and his shot went directly to the target. But the moment the arrow was away, he laughed and wiggled away from her, his lips curled in mirth, his eyes sparkling.

"All right, smarty pants!" she glowered. "Let's try this again."

Richard smiled smugly, so confident in himself. "Bring it on, Mother Confessor."

He notched another arrow and got into position. This time, she tried tickling him under his armpits, but again she failed to prevent him from successfully hitting the mark dead on. She huffed, growing frustrated, but she was determined not to fail. This was a challenge of epic proportions. She could not let the Seeker when this round. This round had to go to the Mother Confessor. So, since tickling wasn't working, she decided to go with a different plan of attack.

Kahlan pressed up against his back as he lowered his brow to concentrate, and smoothly, in a fluid motion, unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. She slipped her hand inside and ran it over his chest, feeling her own heart begin to race as her cheeks warmed with arousal. Starting to forget her plan, Kahlan unbuttoned his shirt more, giving her hands more access. She ran her fingers along his muscles, stroking and teasing them. But never once did Richard lose his grip and miss. Each time he shot an arrow, he hit the target dead on.

Brushing her hands through his hair, she kissed the back of his neck. He hunched his shoulders and let out a light laugh as he retrieved another arrow from the quiver, pulling a smirk from her lips. She must be doing something right. Eventually she had his front shirt completely opened and her hands were all over his torso, yet still she was unable to break his concentration.

Huffing, and blowing and errant strand of hair out of her face, Kahlan decided that she was going to win this game, one way or another. Smiling gloatingly, she pressed herself harder against his back, molding herself to his shape. She felt him tensed just a bit, and she knew she had won. Just one more and victory would be assured. As he notched the arrow and pulled the bowstring back to aim, Kahlan ran her hands further down his torso, dropping them past his waist, grabbing a firm hold of him between his legs.

"Kahlan!" Richard gasped, completely shocked. "Kahlan… that's not fair!" He still had the bowstring drawn, but his aim was starting wander. She could feel him grit his teeth as he tried to steady his aim.

She grinned widely, knowing victory was hers. Slowly, she drew his earlobe between her teeth and kissed his ear. "You said you have to be able to shoot no matter what was happening," she whispered in a low and sultry voice, pushing her hand even further into his center, feeling his body beginning to respond to her touch.

"But… Kahlan… that… your cheating!" his voice was high and strained.

"No matter what," she reminded him. "Those were your exact words. You have to be able to shoot under pressure." Kahlan ran her tongue into his ear, causing him to let out a breathy moan. "Is this enough pressure, my Richard? Can you do it? Can you make the shot?"

"Kahlan…," he panted. "You… you're cheating…"

She gave a throaty laugh and squeezed her hand. He gasped and released the bowstring. By its flight, she knew that was one arrow that would never find its target.

"I think you missed, Seeker," she whispered into his ear, smiling triumphantly.

He twisted around in her arms, dropping the bow. His cheeks were flush as he enclosed her in his arms. He kissed her ear. "No fair," he murmured, his breath hot. "You cheat." The touch of his lips on her ear made her moan loudly.

She held on tight as he pulled her hair away and put his warm wet mouth to her neck. A strong shiver ran through her as he began to suck on her pulse point. She slumped her shoulders, resting against him, as she succumbed to the pleasure. She half moaned, half laughed as the world suddenly seemed to tilt. Blinking, she found herself on the ground, under him.

"Oh spirits, Richard… I lov—"

Before she could finish her sentence, his mouth was covering hers. She couldn't breathe, and she was surprised when she realized she didn't want to. If breathing meant his lips had to leave hers, then she never wanted to breathe again. Kahlan felt his hands shift over her, and he was groping at her breasts. Suddenly, he was pushing up, pulling her with him. She was startled.

"Rich—"

Again, he cut her off, yet not with his lips, but with his actions. His warm brown eyes were dark and filled with unbridled lust and desire. Her breath caught in her throat. Never had she seen such a look in his eyes before, even when Annabelle had sent him to her confessed, with orders to lay with her and give her a child. She had stopped him then, because she knew it wasn't her Richard. But this… spirits, this was her Richard, the man she fell in love with… the man who could love her despite her confessor powers.

Richard moved in a flash, and, almost roughly, pulled her cloak off her, tossing it aside in the long grass. He immediately descended upon her again, his mouth devouring her neck. Kahlan moaned and surrendered to the feelings stirring in the pit of her stomach. Spirits, how she had yearned to feel this, to feel him press his hard body against hers, having him settle between her…

 _Ooh! That's new!_  Her mind exclaimed as she felt his strong desire push up against her inner thigh as Richard pressed his hips against hers.  _But oh so nice! More please!_  Her eyes rolled back at the feel of it. It was so powerful… so strong.

Richard leaned back and finished with the removal of his shirt. He rolled it up and lifted her head, placing it under her, like a pillow. She smiled up at him. He was always thinking of her, caring about her needs and comfort. Lying back down, she squirmed with need as his fingers attack the laces of her corset. Their breath was hot and came in pants.

"Yes…," she gasped. And it seemed to be the only thing she could say. She repeated it, like a mantra, encouraging and urging him on.

He freed her of her constricting corset, throwing it away, not even bothering to turn to watch where it landed. Richard leaned back, breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down, already glistening with perspiration. His warm brown eyes were taking in the sight of her, for the first time. Well, maybe not the first time. He'd stolen a few glimpses at her while she had bathed, and there had been that time she had been split in two. Kahlan had no memories of that time, when he had made love to her other half, but she hoped the whole complete her wouldn't disappoint the sampling he had already had.

"You're beautiful, Kahlan," Richard murmured in a husky voice, his eyes fixated, not on her chest, like she had expected, but on her eyes.

"Oh, Richard…"

"And I'm sorry."

"What for?" she was baffled.

"I… we should have done this long before now," he said, lower his eyes.

"It's okay, Richard," she assured him nodding her head, praying to the good spirits he wasn't going to back out now.

"No, it's not," Richard asserted, scowling. "Spirits, Kahlan… I should have taken you off to some place private a while back and made love to you then. It's been a month since the Pillars and…"

"Shh," she placed a finger on his lips. "It doesn't matter. We're here… now. So forget the past. Forget the waiting. We've both waited long enough. Just love me, that's all I want."

"And that's all I've wanted, Kahlan," he whispered back. "All I've wanted… since that day two years ago in Hartland… was you."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a slowly and tender kiss. Kahlan closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss, and was almost caught off guard, when a hand slipped up her side and cupped one of her bare breasts. She shuddered and moaned into his mouth as he began to tease her with his fingertips, running his thumb across her nipple. That wetness down between her legs suddenly grew in intensity.

Soon his lips were departing from hers and she pouted, wanting them back, wanting to still be tasting him. But then that thought was lost as the warm wet kisses he was blazing down her neck met her collarbone. He parted his lips and his teeth grazed against her skin as he teased her with a soft nibble. Her lips quivered and she could not help but let out the light gasp that sought escape. Arching her neck, she watched as his head journeyed down to her chest, stopping at her breasts. As his hand cupped and kneaded, his mouth sucked and kissed the flesh.

Kahlan moaned in protest when his hands left her breasts. But then she found out their destination and she panted in anticipation. His fingers deftly worked the strings around her waist, unlacing the knots and fastenings that held her skirt up. His lips continued to tease her breasts, sucking on her nipples, as he parted the folds of the skirt, pulling it away. She lifted her bottom off the ground, giving him the opportunity to completely remove her skirt.

The skirt went flying above his head, and presumably landed with the other discarded clothing. But in all honesty, Kahlan could care less where they ended up. She wiggled her legs, helping him to remove her knee high boots. He wasn't able to toss them as high as he was her skirt, but they still went flying just the same. Once her legs were exposed, she shivered in the cool air, feeling gooseflesh manifest itself up her thighs, followed closely by his fingertips as he traced the contours of her legs. He slipped his fingers under the band of her underthings and he began to tug.

Kahlan took a deep breath, a little nervous and worried about what he would think of her, whether she would be pleasing to his eyes down there.

"Kahlan, could you lift that cute little bottom of yours again?" Richard inquired.

Without answering, she arched her back moving her bottom off the ground, giving Richard the necessary room to completely pull her underthings away. And that was it. She was completely exposed and bare before the man she loved.

"What… what about you?" she managed to pant it out between breaths.

Richard smirked against her breasts and his hands left her legs. He arched himself, licking as his face buried in her chest, as he worked the fastenings of his belt. He gently removed the Sword of Truth, which Kahlan had been completely unaware of, which she thought was odd, because it was made of hard steel that should have been felt. Shrugging it off, she guess her mind had been focused on a very different sword, on which she was hoping would soon be sheathed deep inside her.

He moved over her, his lips dancing across her chest and back up to her neck. His mouth opened and he latched onto her pulsed point, sucking hard. Kahlan rolled her eyes back and moaned. When he pulled back, she let out a frustrated groan.

"Richard…?" she protested as she arched her neck to look up at him, but her words we lost when she saw the sight before her.

"Kahlan?"

She was deaf to his voice, her eyes transfixed on him… all of him. Spirits, she had felt it through his pants… but she had never imagined it would be…

"Kahlan?"

She blinked and looked up at him, pulled from her trance. "Yes, Richard?"

His hands dropped down and he was stroking her thighs. "I need you to open for me."

"Huh?" her eyes had started to wander again.

"Kahlan...," his voice again called her back, this time added by a hand caressing her face.

"Sorry… what?" she blinked and smiled up at him.

"You're legs," Richard repeated, the fingertips of his other hand running up and down her left thigh. "If you want what I think you want, then you're going to have to release the tension in your legs."

"Oh, yes, of course, I'm sorry," she blushed, embarrassed. Kahlan mentally kicked herself for not paying attention. Spirits, she hoped she hadn't ruined the mood, making him think she was some cold fish.

His hand gripped her right thigh and gently guided her legs apart. "There, that's better," he murmured, leaning back, his eyes skimming down her entire form. She shivered, feeling very exposed for the first time in her life. Kahlan had never opened herself like this to any man, and she felt nervous and vulnerable. But she trusted Richard. She loved him. And she wanted this. She wanted him inside her, filling her.

She gasped, feeling the heat of him. Fluttering her eyes, and pulling herself back to what was happening, she gazed up at him, looking deeply into his warm brown eyes, filled with love and desire for her and her alone. She smiled up at him, her special smile.

"Richard."

"Yes, Kahlan," he cocked his head, as he brought his hand up to his lips.

She furrowed her brow, confused, watching as he wetted his fingers against his tongue. "I love you."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a grin. "And I love you, my Kahlan… I've always loved you, only you."

Breathing deeply, feeling very much like a desirable woman, Kahlan watched with interest as Richard wetted his fingers one last time before dropping his hand between their thriving bodies.

"Richard? What are you doin—?" her question was cut off when she felt his fingers touch her. She shivered and gasped as new sensations rippled throughout her being. "Spirits… Richard!"

His grin widen, as his fingers played with her, teasing her special place while stretching her folds. She whimpered softly, squirming under him, as he pushed a finger inside her. Her eyes closed and she felt her entire body come alive. Before she knew it, he had added a second finger, then a third.

"Richard…?" she pleaded.

"Shh," he hushed. "Just relax, my Kahlan. My beautiful Confessor. Let me… let the Seeker take care of you."

"Yes… yes, Richard," she nodded, blinking as she looked up into the grey clouds above them. "Yes… take care of me. Take me."

"Take you?"

"Huh?"

"You said,  _take me_ , not take care of me," he said.

"Is there a difference?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Richard chuckled and continued stroking her wetness with his fingers. "No, I guess not," he smirked.

Kahlan rested her head back and allowed herself to enjoy what he was doing to her. His fingers pushed and stretched, rubbed and teased. With each agonizingly long pleasurable second, she was growing more and more ready for him. For him to complete her. To fill her. To claim her as his and make her his for all time. Spirits, yes! That is what she wanted. She wanted to be Richard's, not just now, but forever.

Gasping, she pulled her neck up and looked up at him, seeing his eyes had never left. She smirked. "Have you been watching me? The entire time?"

His eyes gleamed and he blushed. "I can't help it. You're so beautiful, and I just love how your face shows just how much you're enjoying yourself." As he said that, he pushed his fingers deep inside her, pulling a loud throaty moan from far down within her lungs.

"Richard… spirits, as much as I love what you're doing right now," Kahlan gasped. "I think I'm ready for all of you."

"Oh, yes, you are… I know," Richard nodded in agreement, pulling his hand up and holding up his dripping fingers.

Kahlan raised her eyebrows. "Is… is that me?" she whispered, shocked when he took one of his fingers into his mouth and cleaned it with his tongue.

"Mmm… yes, it is," he nodded with a wink. "And you're delicious."

She licked her lips, feeling adventurous. "Can… can I…?"

"You want to taste yourself?" he asked, looking amazed.

Kahlan blushed and pursed her lips as she nodded bashfully. Richard grinned and leaned down closer to her, bringing his dripping fingers to her lips. He ran his fingertip along her lower lip, and teased her, before pushing more forcibly. Closing her eyes, Kahlan parted her lips and allowed him to slip his fingers in. Her tongue tasted something sweet and she shivered, knowing it was her. She suddenly felt a new surge in fluids in her core between her legs and she moaned.

"Richard… now… please, take me," she pleaded as he retrieved his cleaned fingers.

Richard smiled and shifted over her, settling himself down between her legs. He looked up at her, running a hand down her arm until he was intertwining his fingers with hers. Bringing her hand up, he kissed her palm.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Sucking in a breath and feeling her cheeks warm, she nodded. "Yes."

Richard moved his other hand and she felt his knuckles brush against the curly hair between her legs. His thumb teased her special place. And then she felt something different, something new and wonderful touching the edge of her folds. Her eyes darted to his, and he nodded. He opened his lips and mouthed,  _that's me_. His hand came back and he gripped the side of her face, holding her eyes to his.

"Kahlan…," he hesitated. "I don't know… because of that time when you were split in two… but… just in case, I should warn you."

She knitted her eyebrows together, worried he was going to say that he had been displeased with her then, and just wanted to let her know that he might not be as passionate as she was hoping.

"What?" she squeaked, the terror in her voice evident.

"Oh, no… it's not like that, Kahlan," he read her mind. "I loved being with you… but it wasn't really you… not the whole complete you. Does that make sense?"

Kahlan gave a nod. "I think so, yes."

"What I was trying to say is… is it might hurt… for you that is," he clarified.

"Why?"

His eyes grew wide and his cheeks turned red. "Um… because…"

"I'm only teasing, I know," Kahlan smirked and squirmed her hips, feeling him start to work past her folds. Her eyelids fluttered. "I… I'm prepared… for whatever comes."

Richard nodded. "I love you."

"I love you more!"

He grinned and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. She opened her mouth as she opened her legs wider, as he pushed forward, his tongue entering her mouth, as he entered her. She gasped, grimacing a bit as she felt a jolt of dull pain that ached for a moment, but then it was gone. A smile formed on her lips as he continued to kiss her, pushing himself deeper into her.

As Richard began to stroke back and forth, Kahlan was stunned with the realization of what had just happened. That pain… that dull pain. The older confessors had told her she'd feel that when she lost her…

"YES!" Kahlan bellowed at the top of her lungs, earning a smirk and quick kiss from Richard as he pushed deeper into her. "Spirits! Yes!"

Kahlan's dream had come true. By whatever providence, the good spirits had granted her wish, the only wish she had ever asked them to grant her. Despite having been torn in two and having both halves of herself be intimate—she still shuddered at the thought of her other half taking a mate and being with him—the complete and real her had been left untouched, unspoiled, allowing Richard to truly be her first.

Her mind snapped back to reality and she felt a pulse of pleasure soar through her body, causing a moan so profound and intense to explode from her lips. She lost all sense of what had just happened. The euphoria was so powerful that she was quaking and quivering with delight as she felt Richard's hands roam her body. She suddenly became aware that her own hands had been lying uselessly at her side this entire time.

 _Time to explore, Kahlan_ , she told herself.  _You've dreamt of this moment you're entire life. Don't let it slip by_.

Bringing her hands up, she first grabbed Richard's face, pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair, smiling with triumph when she heard him moan into her wet mouth. Then she slipped her hands down to his shoulders and she explored the strong and powerful muscles of his back… and backside! Oh, how she loved his backside! She gripped his rear firmly in her hands and squeeze, causing him to pump hard into her. Kahlan rolled her hips up to meet his, and the ecstasy that shot up through her veins was electrifying.

Kahlan allowed her hands to wander on their own accord. She wanted to feel ever square inch of Richard before this was over. His hands seemed to be doing likewise, as they roamed over her flesh; stopping and gripping certain places she had never allowed him to touch before.

Then, suddenly, and without warning, Richard pulled out of her. She let out a loud whimper of protest, but was silenced when his strong hands were gripping her and spinning her around. Her world turned upside down and suddenly she was staring at grass instead of sky. Kahlan groaned and arched her neck over her shoulder to look at Richard. Then she saw what he was planning and she smiled.

Kahlan shifted up onto her knees and sat up on all fours. She dropped her head and looked down past her breasts, watching as Richard positioned himself behind her. His hand gripped her hip and he pushed into her. The feel of him from this angle was different, and she found that she liked it just as much as before. Richard hands gripped her hips and guided her as they swayed together in unison. Her throat tightened as she suddenly felt the urge to squeeze her lower muscles.

"Spirits… Kahlan!" she heard Richard groan as she did so.

She smiled wickedly, pleased with his reaction, and squeezed again. Richard moaned again and he tightened his grip on her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh so hard it almost hurt. His flesh smacked hard against hers as he pushed up into her. The slapping of their bodies was louder than she had expected, and her ears went red with embarrassment, afraid someone might walk along and see them.

But then Richard was touching her again, his hands roaming her back, tangling in her hair. Suddenly he was gripping at her hair and pulling. She grunted and protested, but then he was bringing her up, pressing her back against his chest, changing the angle of his penetration. Kahlan moaned and shivered as his hand sought out her breast. He cupped the soft flesh and teased her nipple with his thumb, as he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

Kahlan's heart hammered and melted when she heard him inhale her scent and sighed with satisfaction. "You're so beautiful… so perfect," he murmured into her ear, before using his nose to brush her air from her neck. Her mouth dropped and she moaned softly as he sucked on the supple flesh he found between her neck and shoulder.

They stayed that way for a while, Richard sucking on her neck, one hand on her breast, the other on her hip, slowing inching around until it was tickling the hairs of her femininity. Her eyes rolled back as his fingers combed through her hairs, finding her special place and started to wiggle his hand over her. She whimpered in delight, and lowered her head, resting her chin on her chest.

His thrusts continued through all of this, and she could feel him fill her completely, before backing up for another deep push. Halfway through one of his movements, Kahlan could feel a pull in her chest and she knew that her powers were begging for release. Spirits, she didn't want this to end, not yet.

"Richard… can… can you slow down?" she asked.

"What?" he gasped into her ear, his breath hot and moist. "Spirits, Kahlan, I'm barely holding on here."

"Really?" she was surprised.

Richard stopped, pressing up against her, keeping himself buried deep inside her. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Is this too much for you?" he asked, through panting breaths.

"To be honest, yes, it's a little overwhelming, but Richard… I don't care," she replied. "I want to feel the bliss of rapture… I do."

"Then surrender to me," he whispered into her ear, slipping her lobe between his teeth and sucking on it.

Kahlan moaned and shuddered in pleasure. "Yes," she said in a gasp. "I… I surrender to you."

He backed out of her and turned her back around to face him. Still on her knees, he slowly pushed her backward, allowing her to shift until she was comfortable laying her back in the grass. His hands massaged and ran up and down her smooth legs as she opened up for him, ready to surrender to him, ready to feel him release in her. Richard leaned over her, settling himself. She felt him easily push up past her moist folds and enter her depth. A shiver ran up her spine as she gazed up into his warm brown eyes.

"Let go, Kahlan," he said, moving over her. "You don't have to hide yourself from me. I am not going anywhere. You cannot steal my heart, because it already belongs to you."

And then he was kissing her, sucking and nibbling at her lips. Kahlan closed her eyes and relented, opening herself up completely. She hadn't realized it, but she had been holding back, keeping the barriers up. Still afraid she could harm him.

He glided through her, pushing and taking her with him. Their wet flesh mingled and united, as never before, as she looped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his middle. The fullness of Richard was inside her, stretching her, bring her every ounce of pleasure she had ever hoped and prayed for. And then it happened. He touched something inside her, and she was gone. A roar of absolute rapture burst from her lips as her powers released.

Time stood still.

Kahlan could hear his heart, hear it beating beneath his chest.  _You are mine_ , she said.  _Come to me… surrender to me_. Her powers snarled and snapped like vipers, slithering towards his soul, ready to devour it.  _You are mine_.

"I am yours," his voice broke through. "Always have. Always will."

The tendrils of her magic flickered, faltering with dismay. They had nothing to latch on to, nothing to seize, and nothing to steal. His soul, his heart, it already was hers; it had already been taken. As the realization struck her, time unfroze. Still trapped in the vortex of her sexual release, combined with the release of her powers, Kahlan panted and shook. The intensity of her release was so profound she could have sworn it was more powerful than the Con Dar. Her whole body trembled and quaked, convulsing under Richard as his hips pressed feeling up against hers. Her hands rested, palms spread wide, along his back, and she could feel his muscles tension.

She squeezed her inner muscles, pulling him deep inside her as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, feeling a pleasing warmth erupt inside her. Richard's mouth was suddenly on hers, silencing her voice. Kahlan pressed her hips up against him, tightened her legs, wanting him to stay in her for as long as possible as he released his seed deep within her warm depths. His hands were on her sides, and one slid up to grip her face.

"I love you, Kahlan… forever… and ever!" he smiled and kissed her again.

Kahlan grinned and rolled her hips, feeling his pelvis bone impact her special place, sending another wave of euphoria to wash over her body. "And I love you, my Richard… my hero… my champion… but most importantly," she looked deeply into his warm brown eyes. "My love."

They smiled at each other, him broadly with a touch of a boyish smirk, her with a special smile, one she would only ever give him.

"Wow! Now  _that_  was hot!"

The new voice startled them both and Richard suddenly pressed down over her, shielding her. He arched his neck and looked up, and Kahlan turned her head, her eyes following Richard's. Standing to their right, waist high in tall grass, eyes wide, mouth dropped, cheeks flushed, and a pleased expression working it's way through, was Cara.

THE END


End file.
